She Had a Name
by DorkieYorkie202
Summary: When the Winchester's have saved the day yet again, what's the next adventure? I can tell you. They're my family./ Yo guys! This is one of my best friends stories and I thought this would be a good way to get her out there! So, here goes! Rated T for swearing and gore... 'Cause, you know... It's Supernatural... Yeah... Enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Daddy! Uncle Sammy took my sawed-off again!"

"Missy, you really shouldn't even have a shotgun. You're six."

Sam smiled down at his niece and patted her on the head, shoving the gun back into the duffel bag. Dean walked in and picked up the little girl, being joined by Castiel.

"She gets that from her dad." Dean smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Yeah, you Dean." Cas smiled at his two miracles.

Sam put the duffel in the trunk of their Impala and looked back at the motel.

"Almost done, Sammy?" Dean said as he put the fake ID from this job in with the others.

"Yeah, just have to…" He was cut off by a small giggle and the little girl running around the car.

"Pun'kin, please stay out of the way of the guns." Cas chased her before picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"At least one of you can take care of her…" Sam chuckled and went back into the motel room, grabbing another gun and putting it with the others. Dean picked his daughter off his boyfriend's shoulders and set her on the ground before going back to what he was doing.

Cas got into the passenger seat, which Sam gave up when his niece was born. Dean closed the trunk and opened the door for his daughter, who jumped in to sit behind the driver's seat. Sam smiled at her enthusiasm and got in next to her, buckling in as they drove out of the small lot and out of Iowa all together. To another state, another motel, and another job.


	2. Chapter 1

I looked out the window as trees turned to buildings. We had entered another city in another state that needed our help again. I can't tell my name, it seems lost to me, but I'm fifteen. Dad told me to bury it in the back of my mind so i don't feel sad. My dads and Uncle Sammy call me nicknames. I think they're afraid of my name.

"Honey, will you help unpack, please?" My dad, Cas, asked. I nodded and grabbed a spare duffle, shoving everything I would need for this job into it. Holy water, silver rings, salt, three shotguns, four handguns, and plenty of ammunition. My family had taught me what to bring and it's what I used. I had on a silver ring that had apparently belonged to my grandpa, who I've never met. But dad has told me all about what goes on. I know what to do, it's in my blood.

"Hey kid, hurry up. We have to go!" My dad, Dean, walked to the back and packed the other three duffel bags and carried them inside. I followed with mine and set it in a chair, slipping on two rings. My Uncle Sammy walked over and sat down in a chair across from me, taking out my grandpa's journal and his laptop and setting up his "nerd study" as my dad called it.

"Set up your nerd study already?" See? My uncle only nodded and looked at his screen.

"So what are we dealing with?" I asked as my parents sat down, clearly about to ask the same.

"A few women in the same apartment building have gone missing over the past five years. Each had reported flickering lights and the sounds of skittering in the walls." He read from the newspaper in front of him, then looked up at my dads.

"You think it's the same as last time?"

"It's worth checking out."

"We can go now." Cas said, finally joining in. For the sake of the story, I'll just call my dads by their real names.

"So let's go then." Uncle Sammy grabbed his duffel and tossed me mine. We all piled into Baby, the family Impala, and drove to the apartment, which was just three miles from the motel. When we pulled up, my family had changed. All three men wore suits and jackets. I hopped out too, grabbing them their fake badges. They went into the apartment complex as I went to the diner across the street. Sitting at the counter, I was approached by a waitress in a 60s themed outfit.

"Can I help ya, sugar?" She had a New Jersey accent and bright red hair.

"Yeah, can I have the bacon cheeseburger with fries. Oh, and a water. Thanks." She nodded and left, coming back with my water. A while later, my food came just as my uncle and parents walked in. I waved them over and we moved to a table. Dean eyed my burger and I giggled as he ordered the same, plus a beer. My uncle and Cas didn't order anything, but I guess I just have a lot of Dean's DNA. We ate for a second before I asked.

"So what did you find?"

"There was ectoplasm in nearly every opening the place had." Uncle Sammy said to me as he glanced around.

"So…"

"So this is either a seriously pissed off ghost, or..."

"Or a poltergeist." I cut him off again and wiped the grease off my hands, Dean doing the same.

"We could double check tonight, bring you with this time." Uncle Sammy smiled. Dean put down his burger and wiped his hands.

"Not a chance. Not if this is like the last "seriously pissed off ghost." You know what happened last time." Dean shook his head. By this point, Cas had gone to...wherever he goes when he disappears.

"Dad, really, you've seen me decapitate a vampire, salt and burn tons of corpses, and exercise at least fifty demons. I can handle this." I saw him contemplate and then with a puppy look from Uncle Sammy, he caved.

"Fine...but if there is any hint that you are in danger, I will drag you out of there myself." He gave me a stern look before I nodded. Uncle Sammy paid and we left, going back to the motel to prepare for tonight.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hey y'all!_

 _How you doing? Good? I hope so! Like I said, her chapters are absolutely short, if you read my other stories, but they will stay in this sort of length, maybe a little shorter or somewhere around that._

 _Please Read, Review and Enjoy this! She doesn't have a set update day, but it won't be too long between updates._

 _See ya next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

It was 1 am when we went back to the apartment. Dean lead the way in as we all carried sawed-off shotguns. I checked the kitchen and found a lot of ectoplasm.

"Uncle Sammy, what's the signs of a poltergeist again?" I said over my shoulder as another bit of ectoplasm fell on my head. But it wasn't ectoplasm. When I looked up, there was blood dripping from the chandelier. I heard scratches from the ceiling and pointed my gun. "Dad...I've got something…"

"What is it?" Dean rushed in and looked where I was pointing. He looked around and grabbed a chair, standing on it and cutting the chandelier down with a knife he had. Uncle Sammy caught it and set it aside. Dean looked into the hole in the ceiling and reached in. He cringed before pulling out a piece of a woman's scalp.

"Ew...gross." I cringed. He threw it aside and looked at Uncle Sammy.

"I don't think she's alive anymore…" I nearly gagged at his words, but looked back up to see a man standing behind Uncle Sammy. I shot and he disappeared. Dean looked on in disbelief, then ruffled my hair.

"Nice going, kid."

* * *

We left after that, going back to the motel room. My Uncle Sammy set to work figuring out some ways to kill this. I was doing research too and nearly jumped at what I found.

"Well that's odd…" Uncle Sammy walked over and looked at the papers I was looking at. "Reggie Crawford died in the apartment sixteen years ago. The police report says he was beaten to death by his wife and sister. Both of which had dark brown hair. The women who have gone missing have all been brunette…" I looked over my shoulder at my uncle's concerned face.

"So what do ya think?" He picked up grandpa's journal and flipped through.

"Judging from what I found…" I paused as I heard a car door slam as my parents got back from getting food. They walked in and I continued. "I think it's a Revenant. Coming back from the grave on it's own to take personal revenge." My uncle nodded slowly and Dean sat on the bed with Cas. Dean nodded and said something.

"That could be true, there was no sign of a summoning." Everyone seemed to agree, then Uncle Sammy typed on his laptop.

"Silver knives. Pin it in a coffin." They all looked at me. I smiled and rolled up my green flannel sleeves, revealing two silver knives strapped to my arms. I also had one on my side, both my legs, and in my boot. All silver. I knew how to throw knives, and had a very large collection of all silver knives.

"I'm on it."

* * *

I entered first. Dean and Uncle Sammy were behind me. I was prepared for fighting when we were under the chandelier.

"I think this is where he was killed…" Uncle Sammy looked up at the ceiling and waited with me under it. Dean walked from room to room.

"Uncle Sammy, I don't think it's going to come out with you here…" He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't leaving. I didn't budge. "Hey, cmon! I can be bate!"

"There is no way in hell!" Dean walked up to me, giving his best dad impression. "Not you."

"But dad, I fit the type! I can do this!" Uncle Sammy looked at Dean before walking out of the room. Dean looked at me.

"I'm not letting you do this. There is no way in hell." He realized what he said and stopped. I crossed my arms.

"You always say that...I can't do anything!" All I had wanted to do was be a good hunter, but that couldn't happen when he was so overprotective. "Cmon dad, please! I've got the knife skills and the blood to do it!"

"No! We'll find a different way!" I could see his mind was made up. It was desperate times. I growled.

"If Cas were here, he would let me do it!" A noise sounded behind me. "Speak of the devil…"

"No, I'm an angel." He paused "Well I used to be…" He looked at Dean, then back it me. I sighed.

"Please, dad...I'm a Winchester. It's…" He cut me off.

"It's in your blood...I know. Fine. But if you get taken, I'm going to save you. " I smiled. He always worried. Both my parents did. I guess in our line of work, you kind of had to.

"Thanks dad. I won't let you down." He smiled and hugged me before hesitantly walking out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** _

**_MackiePatch202:_** _Hey guys! Been awhile!_

 _So, there is no set update schedule, it'll just come out when I can get it out. This way, you'll get notes from me and Miss **MagentaSugar.**_

 _Summer's almost here guys! 7 MORE DAYS OF FRESHMAN YEAR!_

 _Once Summer's here, I'll have plenty of time to write... but until then, you'll have to settle with my sucky writer's block..._

 **MagentaSugar:** Hey my dudes! Thanks for all the support and love of my chapters! Follow me on Wattpad at PlaidMoosey!


	4. Chapter 3

It was dark. Cold. I could smell rotting flesh. There was blood all around me. I thought I could see another body, tied in a corner, but it was a ruse. A figure appeared and stared me in the face. It was the man I shot before. His skin was pale and nearly green. Sunken in eyes and ratty hair made him double scary. There were bruises covering his arms and legs, and one big hole in his head. He gazed at me for a second before walking over to what I had first thought was a person, but instead was a weapons rack.

"What are you gonna...do to me?" He didn't answer. Just walked slowly towards me with a large knife. My first reaction was to scream, but I was frozen. He grabbed my arm and slid my sleeve up before cutting deep into my skin. I howled in pain as there was a large clatter from behind him and a shot.

"Buns out guns out." Dean did a one liner and if I wasn't bleeding I would have groaned.

"Ew dad…" He ran over to me and I saw a hole in the wall that Uncle Sammy was crawling through. I was unchained and picked up as my arm was wrapped. In some time, I passed out.

* * *

My eyes opened slowly and a bright light appeared.

"Morning, Sunshine." Dean was sitting in a chair across the room. He had a bottle of beer in his hand as my uncle walked in. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Glad you're awake. Worried us for a second."

"Where's my disappearing dad?" There was a voice next to me.

"I'm right here." I jumped and shot a look over at him. He always popped up next to me when I wasn't expecting him. He moved next to Dean and Uncle Sammy walked over. I just noticed the sling my arm was in and became annoyed as I stood up.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't stand up. You lost a lot of blood." I ripped the sling off as he talked to me.

"I'm fine. I don't need to be taken care of, I'm not a child." Cas gave me the "Dad look" and I groaned, knowing what he was going to say.

"You are fifteen. That's not a child, but it's definitely not an adult." I glared.

"If I wanted to be an adult, I wouldn't be here."

"Do you want to be an adult?"

"If it means you won't patronize me, then yes!" Dean spoke up now.

"If you don't want to be patronized, then don't make stupid mistakes!" I raised my voice against my parents.

"I'm not perfect! That's for damn sure!" My uncle grabbed my arm and I threw him off. "If you don't want me to make mistakes, then I'm going somewhere to be taught right!" I snatched my bag and stomped out of the room, walking out to the parking lot and spotting a blue car with no plates, a brand new one. I hopped in the unlocked car and threw my bag in the back before hot wiring it, pulling it into reverse and punching it just in time to see my family run out of the motel room, shouting.

* * *

I had been driving for at least 16 hours. When I finally arrived, I was almost hit with a knife.

"What the hell, Bobby!" the man who had been like my grandpa straightened up and gave me his signature look.

"Well don't show up unannounced, yah idjit." I rolled my eyes and hugged him. I hadn't seen him in a while, almost three months. He smiled then looked at the car, frowning. "Where's the rest?"

"Um...I may or may not have left them in Delaware…" He was very clearly agitated. This was new, even for me.

"You what?! Idjit!" He stomped back into the house and I followed him. He was dialing something when I got to him and I slapped the phone out of his hands.

"What are you doing?! You can't call my parents!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because they need to see that I'm not coming home until they stop treating me like a child!"

"That is ridiculous! They fully respect you, for a kid!"

"No they don't!" I snapped and stomped my foot. "I can never do anything to help because it's "too dangerous"." He contemplated it for a second then sighed.

"Fine. But one step out of line and your parents are coming immediately."

I sighed. "Yes sir."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Things are spicing up a bit..._

 _Hey guys! Summer is SO CLOSE! I can't wait! I have so many story ideas that I want to write, but I haven't had the time, and I'll get them done once I have the time during the day!_

 _Sorry about this week, no update from **Magenta**... She is currently on a road trip with her parents and can't get access to say hello to her peeps. You'll just have to deal with me!_

 _Okay, that ends this... I have two more days and three finals... wish me luck guys... I'll post a story the first day I'm let out of school just for celebration! If you want one dedicated to you and have an idea, just **PM** me and I'd be happy to!_

 _That's all! See you folks around!_


	5. Chapter 4

"Kid, you gotta calm down."

"Calm down?! Bobby, my daughter is missing and there is still a case to solve!" I heard Dean yell on the other side of the line. Bobby had gotten the call not too long before. I sat on the counter, shaking my head every time Bobby looked at me. He hung up and looked at me sternly.

"You have to go back at some point. They aren't gonna stop until you are found." I groaned and hopped off the counter and flopping on the cot.

"I know...but I can't, Bobby! They don't trust me! I can throw silver knives that can take out any demon. I can speak Latin backwards! I wear a vial of holy water around my neck! And yet, I'm still a freaking child to them!" I sat up against the wall. "What do I have to do...to get them to understand…"

"You tell the truth."

I looked up but it wasn't Bobby speaking.

"B...but you're dead…"

* * *

I was too confused. Not knowing what else to do, I shoved the sliding doors shut from the kitchen and grabbed the salt, lining it thick on the ground around the door. Bobby just watched in what I had assumed was confusion but soon turned to amusement. He threw open the sliding doors and walked back beside me as the one person I hadn't seen in years stepped over the salt line and crossed his arms.

"Nice to see you too, Winny." My Uncle Adam said as I stared at him. He had called me my childhood nickname...one only he had come up with.

"Uncle Adam…?" He nodded and I slowly stepped forward before punching him in the stomach. It did nothing but make him stagger. The next thing I did was throw holy water in his face. He gained an annoyed expression, like Dean did when the same happened to him. I started to whisper in Latin but he did nothing but look at me with a knowing expression.

"Kid, calm down. It's really me."

"But you...you're supposed to be in hell!" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes before hugging him. I only came up to his chin and he hugged me back.

"Where's your parents? And Sam?" I backed up and rubbed the back of my head. He groaned and wiped his face with a hand. I sat on the desk, hearing it creak under my slight weight. Bobby sat in the chair.

"Probably researching...in Delaware..." He sighed heavily and looked at me warily before turning and pulling out his phone. "No!" I lunged at him and wrestled the phone out of his hands. We stood up and he looked at me with anger.

"What the hell, Winny!?"

"Don't call them! They need to take me seriously!"

"And why wouldn't they?"

"Because I'm 'Just a kid'!"

"So how do you expect to prove them wrong?!" I gained a smirk as I stood up straighter and flicked my dark brown hair over my shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill a Nachzehrer."

"You're gonna do what?!" Bobby looked at me with anger. And somewhere behind it, was fear. "Not a chance in hell!" I crossed my arms.

"I don't care. I've already found one in Buffalo." My uncle shook his head.

"There's no fucking way you're going alone…"

"And why not?" he smiled at me and shoved my bag onto my shoulder.

"Because I'm coming with you." I pouted at his words and he rolled his eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It ain't gonna be no party, but I'll tag along...make sure you two idjits don't screw this up." I groaned and stepped away from them.

"But I don't want you two coming along! I have to do this on my own!" Uncle Adam stepped towards me and ruffled my hair before smiling at me.

"We can stay in the car. As long as we see no danger, we won't intervene…" He looked at Bobby. "Right?" he grumbled and nodded. We loaded up our bags and piled into Bobby's truck, beginning the drive all the way to Buffalo, New York.

It took three days. We pulled into a fancy hotel that had a sort of rustic theme. When we got out, I had changed into a suit. Bobby and Uncle Adam had too. I grabbed my wallet and bag and we entered. I walked up to the cashier, who once looking at me smiled. He was young, but clearly couldn't tell the difference between fifteen and twenty-six.

"How can I be of service?" He seemed to be ignoring Bobby and Uncle Adam. And I didn't like the way his voice sounded.

"I have a reservation, Deserie Kiln." He clicked a few things on his computer and handed me a key, touching my hand intentionally. I internally wanted to punch him but stopped my thought when he stopped Adam.

"And you?" He seemed to almost be glaring at him. Oh c'mon!

"Is there a problem?" I inched closer to my uncle. The man behind the counter smiled at me.

"He cannot come with you, he has to show me his bag first." I raised my eyebrow and nodded, glancing around at the empty lobby. I reached behind me and pulled out one of my knives, stabbing it into the counter and making him jump.

"I don't think so." he looked terrified and gulped before speaking shakily.

"M-Miss...you c-cant be serious…" I took out a larger one and pointed it at his throat, centimeters away.

"Serious as a heart attack. Now let him through with me and I won't slit your throat." the man nodded vigorously and I put both knives away, smiling as if I didn't just almost kill someone. "Have a nice day!" I said in a sing-song voice. We walked down the hall, Bobby and Uncle Adam bewildered at what just happened. When the door closed they spoke.

"What the hell was that?!" Bobby asked first.

"Shut up, Bobby. That was his lacky…" he looked at me, confused.

"C'mon Bobby, of course I did my research. This hotel has lost twelve women, all of various looks, and they all had gone to a bar three blocks from here. They all talked to a man with a group party. They went to the woman's room every time and each time, she was found with her chest ripped open and half her heart gone. So I looked a little deeper and the group didn't come into this town until two weeks ago. The man at the counter is one of the people from the group. I have a friend working the bar, and he said he's got something." I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later in a black tank top that showed off my curves and jeans. I had makeup on and my hair up.

"What are you doing?" I looked at my uncle, slipping on a jean jacket as I did.

"I have to get their attention somehow." Both looked at me disapprovingly. I shook my head. "Look, I don't care what I have to do as long as it protects people. I don't usually do this, honestly I don't. But considering what they are clearly after, I can be bait again. I won't provoke them, just wait to be approached." They sighed and Adam nodded.

"We are going to follow you in, right? Be there to make sure nothing happens…" Bobby pointed and gestured as he spoke and I nodded.

"Alright, now that that's settled, all we need to do is wait."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Long Time no see!_

 _Yeah, okay, it's been a long time. **MagentaSugar** is currently working a month long job and isn't writing the rest of her story at the moment. The chapters that she has written, I'm posting them as often as I can. I have no idea when she'll be able to write more, but I can almost guarantee that she won't abandon the story. Thanks for sticking with it as long as you all did._

 _I'll be gone for another week and a half here, so I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. But favorite and comment on what you like, what needs to change, thanks!_

 _See ya next time!_


	6. Chapter 5

Eleven rolled around and I walked out of the room. We got to the parking lot and I jumped into an Escalade that had been rented from a car dealership. Bobby and Adam followed me as I went to the bar, got out, and walked in. I sat at the counter and glanced around, ordering a bourbon and spotting the group a few tables over. They seemed to be scanning the area. There was a clear leader, a tall man with tattoos on his arms and muscles the size of my head. There were about five others, two girls and four guys. They all looked like a damn biker gang. One of them was scanning the bar. I didn't look away for two seconds before being spoken to.

"What 'yah drinkin?" A woman, decorated in leather and long red hair said from beside me.

"Why does it concern you?" I sounded bitter. Why was some chick bothering me at this time…

"Oh, I see, you wanna play it that way…" She spun me around and looked at me. Her stare was cold and the group had wandered over. I glanced at Bobby and Adam, who were trying to act like they hadn't seen and I saw Adam pull his gun out. "I like this one...what about takin' me to your place and we can have a little chat." It all made sense now...those women...I smirked and nodded. She let go of my arm and I walked out, her trailing behind me. I didn't look back at Bobby or Adam, but I knew they would follow in a bit. She and I got into the car and we drove back to the room. I saw the guy at the counter glance our way and a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. We entered the room. She threw me to the bed like a rag doll and pounced on me, kissing me hard like she was gonna break me. Then I threw her off.

"What, you don't like my lovin?" I stood up and shook my head. In all reality, I don't think I minded...I mean, I have gay parents so...but that wasn't the point.

"I just wasn't ready...give me a few minutes…" I rushed into the bathroom and stuck a penny in my mouth, sliding it under my tongue. Then I walked back out and got thrown to the ground.

"I'm not stupid, missy. Don't think a hunter would resort to such methods…" I growled and spit the penny at her.

"If you think you're gonna get away with killing all those women, then you are stupid." I took out my dagger from my calf and threw it at her, slicing her cheek wide open. She ran at me and grabbed me by the throat.

"Ha, you're a Winchester...I can see it in your green eyes...you're that Dean's kid…" she sounded breathless. "Him and that mangy brother of his killed my dad...now I can get what I deserve." I struggled to breath, but reached for my knife and sliced her again, making her drop me. I roundhouse kicked her into the bed and got up close, shoving the penny I spit out earlier into her mouth.

"That's right, I am a Winchester. So suck on that, twilight." With one swift motion I grabbed my knife from the ground and stabbed into her neck, it took four swipes to get her head off. It fell to the ground, blood spilling all over the floor and me. The door was kicked in a second later. Bobby and Adam ran in, guns drawn. I looked at them and wiped some blood from my chin. "I told you I could do it alone."

* * *

Uncle Adam ran over and dropped his gun, hugging me tightly. I pushed him back.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Bobby yelled at me and I wiped more blood from my face.

"Why, because you can't stand to see your 'precious angel' get hurt? Well screw you, I'm a fucking hunter!" I glared at him and he returned it.

"That's enough!" The voice startled me. I glanced at the door...and frowned.

"You called them…" A hurt look grew on my face as Dean stepped forward, followed by Uncle Sammy and Cas. I looked at Uncle Adam, who had guilt strewn across his face. "You promised you wouldn't! You lied to me!"

"Winny, calm down...I didn't-"

"Didn't what?! Trust me?!"

"That's not-" I cut him off. With a punch to the face. Dean and Bobby exchanged looks and a second later my Uncle was in my face. But it was Sammy.

"That's it. You're coming home, right now." I was taken aback by this, but looked away. Shoving past them, I walked out of the hotel and walked to a soda machine a few feet away. I punched it, kicked it, until finally I sank to the ground. I clenched my fists, bit my tongue, and cried.

* * *

"Well that could have gone better…" Dean stated as he sighed and sat down in a chair. Sam rubbed his face and sat on the bed, Cas going to the window.

"Clearly. She's having some rebellious fase...it has to be…" Cas said,his gruff voice slightly worried. "Or at the very least a temper tantrum." Bobby shook his head.

"You Idjits really don't get it, do you…" He sighed and plunked a hand on Dean's shoulder. "She's growin' up. And this is exactly how she should be acting." He turned to look at the rest of them. "She s a teenager for god's sake! But she's farther than you two were at your age! So man up, get going, and calm your asses!" He was vaguely glaring at them as the door swung open and I walked in.

"Shut up and take me home...please…"

"Winny...I'm sorry…" Uncle Adam said as he took a step forward. I balled my hands into fists and shoved them in my pockets, not looking at him.

"I don't care anymore. So shove it up your ass," I grabbed my duffel and the keys. "I'm waiting in the car…" I was pissed and betrayed...but getting followed to the Impala wasn't what I wanted. His voice scared me so bad I nearly shot him.

"Winny-" I spun around and held a gun up to his face. He looked unfazed. "Why did you leave us?" Dean looked sincerely worried. It was off putting.

"That's a dumb question…" I put the gun back in my belt and sighed, throwing my bag in the trunk. He gave me his signature hurt look.

"Come on, don't give me that crap," He...actually looked near tears… "You think I wouldn't worry about you?" I looked up at him and could see he was trying not to cry. So I did what any loving daughter would do. I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "You...you're my little girl...I just want to know you're okay…" I was starting to worry. This was extremely uncharacteristic of him, even though it was just us. He never got this emotional, unless we were in true danger. But my worries were put to rest a second later. "Bobby told us everything. Cas started having visions...the last one of you getting picked up by the throat...and you didn't move…" I nodded and sighed. After how many losses my family had suffered, losing his daughter would be the straw that broke the camel's back. I pulled away and realized I had been crying too. He whipped the tears from my cheeks and smiled. "So, you're coming back on the road with us?" I sighed and cocked my gun before shoving it back into my belt.

"I'm in."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Hey guys! It's been over a month. I'm so sorry!_

 _So, I know excuses are excuses, but I swear I have a good reason. Or few... I told you that I was on vacation for a while, then I got back and it was Tech Week! Yes, I was in a recent production of "Bye Bye Birdie" as Alice. It was one of my favorite shows to have put on in a long time._

 _And then.. My computer broke... I couldn't get on anywhere because its summer! Not to mention that the story is saved on my computer..._

 _But, I'm back now I appreciate you guys waiting!_

 _And now for some, well, sad news... This story is going on a hiatus for the time being... **MagentaSugar** has decided to take some time to re-watch the series and bring in ideas to make the story interesting. Thank you for understanding!_

 _Anyways! Stay beautiful! See ya next time!_

 _(Whenever that is, amiright?)_


End file.
